Riders on a vehicle, such as a motorcycle, can often be seated on a vehicle seat of the vehicle for long periods of time during a ride. Thus, it is desired to provide the rider with improved comfort over the course of a long ride. However, with riders being of various shapes and sizes, what is comfortable for one rider may not be comfortable for another rider. Accordingly, it can be desired to provide adjustability in any seating situation for the riders of the vehicle. Further, some riders desire to have a seat back, while others do not. Oftentimes it is difficult to determine whether to include a seat back during a user's initial purchase. Still further, the desired position of a seat back, when used, can also vary from rider to rider.